


Pictures of You

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Gay Oowada Mondo, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, Sketchbook, Sketchbook AU, awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo loses his sketchbook full of drawings of Taka, what happens when the Taka finds the book?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 182





	Pictures of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6!

Mondo was freaking out as he tore all of his contents out of his school bag, "Shit, shit, shit! Where the hell is it?!"

The Ultimate bike gang leader was tearing his room apart trying to find what he had lost, his heart was racing, what if someone found it, what if _he_ found it, oh God that can't happen, it'd ruin everything!

His room was now a mess of papers and books, but it was still missing. Now what was missing, well it's a sketchbook, why is he freaking out about a missing sketchbook and about people finding it? Well, it's what those pages hold that he doesn't want anyone to know. It'd reveal his deepest secret that he was not ready to share.

Mondo liked to draw on occasion during his off time, or sometimes during class and he wasn't all too good at it, however, that changed when he found a muse. His bro, Kiyotaka, or well Taka as he wants to be called, the sketchbook was filled with dozens and dozens of well-drawn pictures of the Ultimate moral compass, it was through all of these drawings that he came to realize that he was in love with him

He groaned, what was he going to do?!

***

Kiyotaka looked at the familiar sketchbook that sat on Mondo's desk and picked it up, "Kyodai must've left this, I'll take it to him, he must be looking for it."

The Ultimate moral compass picked up the book only for a few pieces of paper to fall out, the noirette let out a squeak and went to pick up the fallen sheets only to pause when he saw what was on the paper, it was a drawing of him.

Taka's red eyes looked at the other sheets of paper and they were all of him, and they were all relatively good. His cheeks heated up, Mondo was drawing pictures of him. He couldn't help the tears that filled his eyes, any time he felt a strong emotion it happened, but he felt a pull in his chest. This was rather flattering, that Mondo had picked him to be his subject of some of his drawings. He then went to pick up the papers only for the door to suddenly fly open, causing the red-eyed teen to jolt. Looking over he saw Mondo at the door panting his eyes darting around the room till they landed on him.

"Oh Mondo, I was about to return your book to you, have you come to retrieve it?"

The biker's face lit up into a bright red, "Y-yeah."

Taka finished picking up the papers and slid them into the front, Mondo visibly stiffened, "D-did ya look?"

The moral compass's face lit up again, "I did not open it, but some pictures slid out..."

"So you saw..."

The noirette nodded but handed the book back, "T-they were good..."

"Y-yeah?"

"Yes, and...if you want, I don't mind if you continue to draw me..."

"Really?"

Taka nodded, "Yes, it is an honor to be your inspiration."

Mondo's face burned, "Y-yeah, sure!"

Taka handed the biker his book back and the two left together, more than likely to find a place for MOndo to start on his next drawing, this time without having to hide it from the other.


End file.
